The Fairly Odd T.U.F.F. Phantom is a Beast
The Fairly Odd T.U.F.F. Phantom is a Beast is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the sixty fourth episode overall of The All New Fairly OddParents!. It is a crossover between the Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen is a Beast. Although it is a part of the All New Fairly OddParents, only characters from the original Fairly OddParents make an appearance, and is therefore treated as a regular Fairly OddParents episode. Rating - TV-Y7 FV Plot The heroes from all four worlds have teleported to a strange universe. Timmy, Turner and Chloe Carmichael, Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell and Bunsen the Beast and Mikey Munroe all met in the same unknown world where they've met two alien leaders named Glamber and Dunk who has made a challenge to see who is the best hero in their universes. Little did they know, the aliens plans on taking over all four worlds. Mix Theme *''(Timmy's hand press a button on a remote of a boom box turning on his theme)'' *♪Timmy is an average kid that no one understands...♪ *''(boombox gets destroyed by a ghost ray; Danny's arm plants a boombox on the floor turning on his theme)'' *♪Young Danny Fenton he was just 14♪ *♪When his parents built a very strange machine♪ *♪It was designed to view a world unseen♪ *♪He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's...♪ *''(boombox gets destroyed by a blaster; Dudley's arm plants a boombox on the floor turning on his theme)'' *♪Dudley Puppy was a plain old mutt♪ *♪(plain old mutt)♪ *♪He tracks, he digs and then he chew his...♪ *''(boombox gets blown away by a loud beast roar; Bunsen's arm plants a boombox on the floor turning on his theme)'' *♪B.U.N.S.E.N. Bunsen is a Beast♪ *♪Not a bear not a Yeti♪ *♪Many hands to eat spaghetti♪ *♪Hole in head that shoots confetti♪ *♪Bunsen is a...♪ *''(boombox magically turns into a cat)'' *''(Timmy, Danny, Dudley and Bunsen pops out of the curtains; a close-up in their eyes as they stare at each other; Timmy blasts magic with his wand; Danny a ghost ray with his hand; Dudley blasts his blaster and Bunsen shoots out a grenade out of his head; the four things combined into one making the Title Card;The Fairly Odd T.U.F.F. Phantom is a Beast; the four heroes make a pose until the title nearly crush them; Danny thought fast and turned Timmy, Dudley, Bunsen and himself intangible before the board crushed them; Chloe, Sam, Kitty and Mikey pops up near the screen and give a thumbs up as the screen fades to black)'' Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof *David Kaufman as Danny *Jerry Trainer as Dudley *Jermy Rowley as Bunsen *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe/Amanda *Grey Griffin as Sam/Kitty *Ben Giroux as Mikey Munroe *Daran Norris as Cosmo/Mr. Turner/The Chief/The Chameleon *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda/Mrs. Turner *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Colleen Villard as Jazz *Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton Technus *Jeff Bennett as Keswick/Glamber *Jason Marsden as Dunk *Cheri Oteri as Miss Flap *S. Scott Bullock as Dash *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray Synopsis Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Episodes Category:Crossovers